He Could Only Take So Much
by xxNicholeStellar
Summary: "I couldn't wait for her to come back home. She sure as hell was gonna get an ear full of it tonight. And maybe a something-or-other full of a certain substance…but I digress."  Butch has had enough of the childish games, and it's time he make a move.


I love the Greens. :P

Told from Butch's POV.

Not a continuation of Half of My Heart.

Just playing around with ideas. And let's just say that it sparked a flash of creativity. :]

Meh, it's gonna be short and to-the-point-ish.

R&R please? Constructive criticism appreciated. :3

* * *

**Give a Little More by Maroon 5**

_**Now you've been bad  
And it goes on and on and on  
Till you come home babe,  
Till you come home**_

_**Now you taste past,**_  
_**The poison you've learnt to love is gone,**_  
_**I'm all alone baby, I'm all alone**_

_**I'm waiting for something,  
Always waiting feeling nothing,  
Wondering if it'll ever change  
And then I give a little more,  
Oh babe ohhh  
Give a little more,  
Oh babe ohhh**_

_**I'm not falling in love with ya,**_  
_**I'm not falling in love**_  
_**I'm not falling in love with ya,**_  
_**I'm not falling in love**_  
_**Till I get a little more**_  
_**from you baby ohhh,**_  
_**Get a little more**_  
_**from you baby oh**_

_**You were wrong**_  
_**For turning me on and on and on**_  
_**And on and on,**_  
_**You make it so hard**_

_**I'm waiting for something,  
Always waiting feeling nothing,  
Wondering if it'll ever change,  
And then I give a little more,  
Oh babe ohhh,  
Give a little more,  
Oh babe ohhh**_

_**I'm not falling in love with ya,**_  
_**I'm not falling in love**_  
_**I'm not falling in love with ya,**_  
_**I'm not falling in love**_  
_**Till I get a little more**_  
_**From you baby ohhh,**_  
_**Get a little more**_  
_**From you baby oh**_

_**I have no defense**_  
_**I know you're gonna get me in the end**_  
_**(gonna get me in the end)**_  
_**And I cannot pretend**_  
_**I never want to feel this way again ohhh**_

_**I'm not falling in love with ya,  
I'm not falling in love  
I'm not falling in love with ya,  
I'm not falling in love  
Till I get a little more  
From you baby ohhh,  
Get a little more  
From you baby  
[x2]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I couldn't wait for her to come back home. She sure as hell was gonna get an ear full of it tonight. And maybe a something-or-other full of a certain substance…but I digress. I'm so sick and tired of her bullshit games._

I anxiously twiddled my thumbs as a heavy groan of sheer exasperation escaped my lips. This kind of shit happened every night. Buttercup always does this. You see, we moved in together after high school graduation. She would relentlessly seduce me, taunting me with her…um…sexiness? I don't know. It was something; I knew that much-and she used it well.

And just when I was riled up enough to play, (rather friskily if I might add), she would leave. Just like that. Without a trace of where she would be going. I felt like a damn wife waiting for her cheating husband. But, tonight, Buttercup was in for a surprise. I would claim her. Tonight. As soon as she comes home, I'm gonna fucking pounce on her and pin her to the wall. Hehe, I like that idea…but I digress. Again.

A loud sigh of irritation and impatience escaped my lips as I repositioned myself on the couch, mumbling and grumbling under my breath. Then, I heard a slight jingling sound coming from the opposite side of the door. It sounded like…keys? My eyes widened as my head jerked up. I scrambled off of the couch and dashed to the front door, standing to the right of it. Buttercup entered only moments later, smirking at me.

"Well, aren't we excited?" she said teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Without further hesitation, I seized her wrist and slammed her onto the couch, leaning over her, my knee gently pressed between her legs, my arms at either side of her head, pinning her arms down. She seemed astonished at first, but her surprise gradually faded to a smug grin.

"Aww, Butchie, you know I'm the one who comes out on top," she whispered, bringing her knee up to brush against my crotch. I groaned and threw my head back for a split second before smirking back down arrogantly at her.

"Well, seems like quite the contradiction now, huh?"

She squirmed under my hold futilely before staring back up at me.

"So what are you gonna do about it? You have me now. You're on top. Great. So now what?" she challenged playfully.

I licked my lips and fingered her cheek as I leaned down towards her. I bit her earlobe with a low growl before gazing at her, an egotistical grin plastered on my face. She let out a small whimper of astonishment before returning my eye contact. She smiled before responding.

"Is that all?"

I snatched her up hastily and led her to the bedroom. I flicked on the light switch and threw her down onto the comforter before crawling on top of her, ripping off her shirt.

"Who knew Butch could be so demanding?" she teased as I flung the piece of fabric to the far wall.

"Shut up, sit back, and enjoy," I commanded, my eyes glistening with hunger and lust. She responded to my instructions with a purr and a lick of her lips before leaning down to my neck, her tongue sliding across the skin softly.

"You're gonna have to catch me first," she whispered.

I smirked as she pulled away, leaving a trail of goose bumps on my skin. She sauntered out of the room and slipped into the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder at me, biting her lower lip. She left the door open a bit and I listened intently to the sound of the steamy shower being turned on.

_Let the games begin._


End file.
